A Future Worth Living For
by techi1590
Summary: We are lost in darkness. Crying out our souls to the world. Hearts in pain, Minds lost to the chaos. We see the flashes of our despair. All we wanted was to create a future worth living for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi. Not sure what else to say, but hopw5you like it. I will try to make the characters a little more mine so please bare with me and my story.

Somewhere outside of mist country.  
"This wasn't supposed to happen... How did things go so wrong. Why now after everything we've been through?"  
"maybe this is some punishment for something we did"  
"I wish we'd had more time or done things differently. Maybe..."  
"just let it go! There's nothing you could have done... 'sob' that any of us could... 'sob'"  
"I won't accept that answer! And we never wanted to hurt naruto. We're adult we knew what we were getting into."  
"What were we doing to ourselves? We should have known that one of us was bound to get hurt..."  
"It's just seems to always be him."  
"that maybe true, but aren't we always the ones hurting him the most"

Few days late the only member left of team 7, Sai, returning to the hidden leaf village with two scrolls. The guards rush him to the tower because he was all alone. Once tsunade is keeping the scrolls she opens the first one to read.

Dear master tsunade,  
It's with great sadness that I wish to inform you that team 7 is no more... Sensei is dead and we teammates have parted ways. I have no idea what's happen to naruto he is gone and hasn't been with any of us for some time. I can only hope for the best, but from what I saw he should be dead. From now on I shall give up being a ninja. Forgive me for not coming to see you, but I wish to make my own way in the world. Because of this I've sent sai home.  
Sakura Haruno  
P.S. Please pray for our safety and good health as I do yours. Please only sent me letters once in a while other wise I might never be able to move on.

A few hours later..  
Dear Sakura,  
I'm sad to hear about everything considering your team. we taught for a while that you were all dead too, but considering this letter from sai... Your sensei's body was brought here safely in the scroll so don't worry about him. May your sensei's soul find peace. I'm sorry to hear what happen to your team. You know what this means for all of you, even so I wish you all happiness. . As for you good lucky I hope you find what you are looking for. I try to keep everyone from looking for you. It's best if you are all dead to the world.  
Your master,  
Tsunade  
P.S. Naruto is not someone to worry about he always surprise you by making it through the worst of things. Sai has not said anything at all, so I'm a little worried for him. I'll try my best to take care of everyone you left behind.

************************************************************************************  
Five months later a women sits under a tree in the forest reading a later.  
Dear Sakura,  
I've made up my mind. What I said the last time we met is still true I do for the most part still don't accept your answer. So it's with great regret that I ask you to stop writing... Don't even come to see me.... I don't want you visiting here anymore. The mission failure was in most part our fault and now we must live with the consequences. Sensei shouldn't have paid for our mistakes. If only we had taken care of our problem before hands.  
Sasuke  
P.S. I think I shall always regret never taking more time to truly see the world and its people, but if it's fate that I should... no we should end things here... Then so be it, you've made your choice now it's time I've made mine. Maybe in time I would come to forgive you and myself.

A few days later somewhere in lighten country...  
Dear Sasuke,  
I'm sorry you feel that way since… this is to be my last letter so I ask that you reconsider and think about what I what I said carefully. It was not without great love for you and them that I ask this of you: Please stop this madness as soon as possible, this is not what he would have wanted… but what do I know of his wants?" his death cannot be changed, but yours can. If not for me then for the people we've lost. I still love you and I always will. I know that you do too and I'm sorry that my love for you has caused so many problems for everyone.  
Sakura  
P.S. I wish things were different. Do you ever wish that too?

Three years later…  
Dear Tsunade,  
It been so long since my last letter and I have so much to tell you, it's so hard to do that here without someone looking over my shoulder. Don't worry know one can trace this letter back to me and I'm a little sad that you haven't written to me in a while, but I guess you are busy. I went to many place since my last letter from grass country and ended up in a small doctor less village just outside of mist. Never taught I would be near here again. Yes I have taken the path of a doctor once more here were it all ended. I have made many friends along the way, but most importantly I've gotten married to sasuke. Please keep this quite for I am with our third child and word much not reach my ours enemies, so only six others know. How is Shizune I'm sure she's grown into a beautiful mother with lots of spunk. I would love it if she could come to the village for my child's birth. Do you think it's possible? There so much I want to show her here and many people for her to meet. On a much sadder note I have not talked to any of the others since sensei's death except for hinata and sai. Would you pass on the good news to them if possible, but only about the baby not its father. I wish you could be here with me master.  
Love always,  
Sakura Uchiha

Few weeks later...  
Sakura sits under the apple tree in her back yard next to her brother reading her letter out loud.  
"Dear Sakura Uchiha,  
I regret to inform you of the passing of our master Tsunade Senju. As for your old teammate Sai he's in self exile. I will be sure to pass on your messages to him and the others. Please stay safe from what I heard from Tsunade before her passing .It seems you won't have to worry about anything because I've sent an old friend to help you out. As for your question about me, well I like to think I'm going to be a good mother. Things have gotten worst as of late. More and more of our friends are dying or leaving the village for safety from the council. I'm afraid soon even I might leave. There are a few who which to stay to fix things, but that might be in Vein thanks to root and the civilians.  
Stay safe,  
shizune  
P.S. good lucky and many fond wishes for you and your new family. Please be careful and no more letters should be sent this way for I fear you may be found out. They're still looking for you guys its seems they know long think you are dead. They had found an old letter you sent after your parent's death and are furious." after finishing she looks to her brother.  
"now what are you going to do?"  
"I'm not sure yet, but after you give birth I'm going to take the Hokage position."  
"do you think it's safe?"  
"The ninja council is losing more and more power. They'll have to use me to keeps some of it."  
"The princess is still in hiding and can't take the throne for a few more years, so you won't have any support from the daimyo since he's with root."  
"don't worry I've taught about that. Sometime in the future right when things are at there worst I'll present the time jutsu to them. After that the greedy bastard will jump at the chance to use it hoping to not just win but get more power."  
"I see. After that you'll break the news to them that only you can use it. With them not know that besides us several other people can use it"  
"not just that, but the princess will make it so only I get to say who goes with me. Those fool don't see that war is coming and they can't survive the way they are running things now."  
"just be careful. We can't lose you."  
"I promise to do my best to stay safe. Don't worry you know I never break a promises to you."

Years later...(I'm doing it this ways because I haven't found out how I should do the timetable.)

A young man standing on a bridge watched as people walked passed him and wondered how different his life is going to be when he takes this new secret Triple s ranked mission offered to him. He was so worried that he barely notice the beautiful girl who appeared next to him.  
"hokage-sama"  
" ohh... Hanabi I didn't see you there" he said as he took a good look at his assistant.  
"I didn't mean to disturb you but..." hanabi hesitated a little. "What were you thinking of sir"  
"nothing of importance right now. So what is it you wanted from me this time" the hokage didn't want to let her know what he was thinking because she would just start to feel bad.  
"It's the council sir... They've started the meeting without you.... They..." tried to reply hanabi while not looking him in the eyes.  
"WHAT! How dare they..." shouted the hokage releasing killing intent through the area scaring everyone around him away.  
"please hokage-sama clam down." shouted hanabi from the top of her lungs, but he only heard her whispered "if anything it's your fault for spacing out here when you should be working"  
"is that what you really think?" questioned the hokage sadly.  
"Yes sir you need to calm down..."  
"that's not what I meant. Do you think I was spacing out so it's ok for them to start the meeting without me" she looked sadly at him before schooling her face and looking deeply into his eyes.  
" I know that you have a lot on your mind right now and this is not the time for that, but for action! So instead of getting mad at me go put the council in their place." the hokage looked at her with wonder then drew her towards his chest.  
"Hanabi you're the only one who could get away with something like this, and you do have a point. I guess that's why I love you so much. So let's get going." as they walked off towards the tower the hokage couldn't help but think if it was ok to play with the life's of others this way or what effects the mission will have on everything and one he knows. Not looking at her the hokage stated a taught he had before she came.  
"It all started to go wrong that day team 7 never came back. Everyone should have taken up the slack to help make a somewhat better future for everyone, but look at us now."  
"I glad you see thinks my way hokage-sama now let's go save ourselves some headaches and paper." replied hanabi. 'Naruto don't worry everything wasn't in vein I'll make them all pay. Your death won't be for nothing.'

So this is my first naruto fan fiction and I hope you like it so far. I don't think I'm too good at this right now but I hope to get better and make you really want to stick with this story. I would love ideas and any help you could offer. I don't mind flames but please give criticism instead. I would like for someone to beta my story, but not until I can at least do 3 chapters. Just to yet you know I'm not too good at fight scenes or cloths and body descriptions, but I think I might do alright. If anything I might ask for help with the story. I don't mind if someone wants to use any of my ideas but I think it's been done a lot already. If my story seem like or uses something from other story please tell me so I can straighten thing out. I don't mean to take credit for anyone's work. Back when I was in my tenchi muyo and sailor moon phase someone stole most of my work and I got so pissed off I couldn't write anymore. I had to stop cause it got so bad. I took all my stories off and deleted my username. I think I was a better writer then well I had lots of help from one of my bff. Here's some questions for you to think about so far because I may answer some in the next coming chapters. I would also like for suggestion on the story who knows I may use it and I will credit you for It.:  
What happen on team 7's last mission?  
What did sakura and sasuke do to naruto before they left the village?  
How did team 7 sensei die and why does sasuke think it's was their fault? Also which sensei is it that's dead? (remember they have 2 now) What caused naruto's death? And what does he have to do with this latest mission?  
Where did naruto go after his sensei's death? And why did he leave and not return to the village? Why didn't he say anything to his teammates? Is he really dead?  
Why did Sasuke and Sakura get together after the last letters they exchanged? I know your thinking how did this happen after he told her he never wanted to see her again. Well let's just say Sasuke remembered something naruto told him some time ago so he had a little hand in that. You'll see what I mean in a later chapter flashback.  
Who is sakura's brother? Just so you know he's not naruto or kohomarou. How does her brother know how he will be Hokage or so well what the council will do in the future? What does the time jutsu do?  
So who do you think is hokages? (you know its Sakura's brother!, but he's not naruto or kohomarou. He has always been close to naruto)  
Who are the other several people who can use the timejutsu?  
Why is hanabi the hokages assistant? Does that mean that hinata or neji is the clan head? And why does hanabi want revenge for naruto's death?  
What do you think the answer will be? Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Meetings  
"so we all agree we'll sent one of our people with the hokage."  
"I'm still not sure if that is a good idea. I say the more of our people the better."  
"but if we don't sent the right amount of people with him…"  
" never mind that… the less people the better the success rate of the mission."  
"he does have a point."  
"how do we know he won't do his own thing like what happen"  
"bang" the doors to the chambers were slammed against the walls. The hokage stormed in with hanabi trailing behind him. "How good of all of you to be here. It's such a shame that I'm late, but you should have started without me." everyone averted their eyes, too scared to see the hokages expression of anger.  
"Now tell me did I miss anything?" he questioned them at he flooded the council chamber with killing intent.  
"No o-of c-c-course not ho-ho-hoka- kage-sa-sama" shuttered Ami.  
"we would never..." called out jin.  
"Cut the bull shit already! You don't need to act like spineless little bitches now. After all you got what you wanted didn't you?" yelled hanabi.  
"Now hanabi you know that's not true if it were we wouldn't be assigning this mission to hokage-sama."  
"like hell you would!... You know dame well that he's the only one who can perform the jutsu." countered hanabi.  
"That maybe so but by his own words and honor he must do as we say no backing out" stated raya.  
"That maybe true, but so what! There always a way around you. Like for example how the lady of fire country herself asked him to pick who goes on the mission." replied hanabi smugly.  
"What!" shouted the councilors in unison.  
"How does she know about this?"  
"you when behind our backs!" without warning a wave of killing intent overcame the room freezing everyone in place.  
"There was no need for that. This is a very top secret mission that could effect this whole country of course she had to know." calmly stated the hokage.  
"Damn you" yelled one of the council members.  
"Now if that is all I have something more important to do. You're dismissed." said the hokage ignoring them as he got up to make his way to the door.

Few hours later...  
"Hokage-sama...," called hanabi only to be interpreted.  
"How are the preparations for the mission going." The hokage questioned without turning around from his window.  
"It will still be some time, hokage-sama, but...."hanabi started only to get interpreted again.  
"Try to speed things up The council will not be happy to hear you took so long and Get everyone to work faster. Use whatever means possible because we leave by sunset." the hokage instructed before dismissing her never turning around from watching her angry expression in the window's reflection. Closing the door behind her hanabi makes her way down the hall toward her office. Around her the halls were mostly quiet, other than those that were currently on duty.  
As she arrived outside her office she noticed that her assistant and best friend was not there, but then she quickly understood why. The person she was looking for was cleaning up her office. "Moegi," she called out, causing the woman to jump .  
"Ahh!" moegi screamed as she turned to glare at the hanabi standing in the doorway before bending over to pick up the flies she had dropped.  
"Go home!"  
"As you can no doubt see for yourself, I am quite busy at the moment, But Perhaps you can tell me why it is you are sending me home early?" moegi questioned as she tossed the files in her arms onto an ever growing pile on the desk to resume cleaning.  
"Go home… it's an order so stop asking questions and go already your husband is probably waiting."  
"Very well and thanks hanabi" moegi replied as she tossed another handful of files into the pile.

This is for the best just in case our plans don't work, you can spend your last days with family. If you're listening please god give us strength to do what we must. Hokage-Sama must not fail. All our lives depend on him. I wonder if things change could we still be together. Could we all have the happy ever after we were denied so many years ago. Naruto would I still be able to be by your side?  
^^^

*************************************************************************************  
With only the light of the pale moon to lead them, team hokage races across soul valley only stopping at the base of the reaper mountain. A figure in black watched as team hokage cross the valley to reach the base of the mountain where he stood waiting at the top. Each stood silent as they waited for their hokage to give the signal to begin the mission. Meeting the hokages shadow he gives the signal he is ready to start. The hokage ignored all else around him except for the faint sounds descending down from the mountain top. Seeing as both sides were ready to go, the hokage gave the signal to begin. 

************************************************************************************  
In the past:  
Minato stood staring at the dead and bloodied bodies that surround his dying wife before dismissing it with regret that he could not have stopped them to save her. Sensing him getting close She turns to look at him before raising the child to his arms. He took the bloody body of the child crying in his mother's arms.  
"Minato pleases make sure he stay safe. I love naruto so much. Please don't let them hate him. If you have to send him away. I... Sorry... I won't get... To" Bowing her head as she begins to cry it felt like her heart was breaking all over again like when she first heard the new. Minato moves and put his arms around her letting her cry into his chest. Slowly as she closes her eyes for the last time he bends down and kisses her head.  
*** Flashback***  
"I have told you many times I would never let anyone harm you or our family, so please don't leave me."  
"Can't someone else do it!"  
"You no they can't!"  
"Then forget everything about us and what we could have been… because the women you fell in love can't love you back now! From the very bottom of my heart I'm sorry, this village can't be my home anymore not if it means giving up our child. One day when you're old… married with a new family and I'm no longer by your side you'll look back and see what I mean. You'll be happy again, so just know this is for the best."  
"I don't care! Even if you can't believe me or the oath that I would never let harm come to our family, you must at least understand I love you so I can't let you go. Even If it means I have to keep you here by force."

"you were right. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but maybe the village will for our son." and with that said he heads for the gates of the village. As he races towards the gates his mind wondered.

"Why, why after everything we've been through does this have to happen. I should have let her go! Please sensei keep your word to protect my son and find the ones behind this ."

Half an hour later Minato just finished sealing the kuyybi as he lays on the ground he closes his eyes for a brief moment trying to ignored the pain with each breath he took. Knowing that no matter what he wanted for naruto or the faith he has in the village life for his son would be hard. There was only one chance he had for a normal life. But he couldn't see it happening.  
"I love you so does your mother naruto, no matter what anyone says. I know those like you are considered weapons or monsters. But whatever they believe aside, you're a hero and I am sure you'll prove that. Make us proud naruto. You'll eventually know the truth about the seal, but I fear by then it will be far too late if you aren't shown even a bit of kindness."


End file.
